


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: It was a dumb sleepover game, one Beverly introduced. She said whenever she went to her friends parties they always played it. It was simple. Someome spins a bottle, whoever the bottle points at is someone they have to get locked in a closet with for seven minutes. In those seven minutes they could do whatever they want, talk, kiss, or maybe stand silently depending on who you're with.But if it was so simple why was Eddies heart racing? It was just a dumb game and he didn't have to kiss anyone, so why was he freaking out so much?





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

It was a dumb sleepover game, one Beverly introduced. She said whenever she went to her friends parties they always played it. It was simple. Someome spins a bottle, whoever the bottle points at is someone they have to get locked in a closet with for seven minutes. In those seven minutes they could do whatever they want, talk, kiss, or maybe stand silently depending on who you're with.

But if it was so simple why was Eddies heart racing? It was just a dumb game and he didn't have to kiss anyone, so why was he freaking out so much? He nervously wiped his palms against his pants, looking around the circle. Beverly and Ben had just came back out and everyone could guess what they were doing.

"Okay." Beverly grinned, sitting back down in the circle, setting her hands in her lap. "Um.. Mike. Your turn." 

Mike reached down and spun the bottle, his eyes glued to it as it spun across the wooden floor. The bottle slowly came to a stop, pointing right at Stan. Stan looked down nervously, his cheeks bright pink.

"Hurry up, boys." Richie laughed, patting Stans back. "And don't get too loud in there. We can hear everything that happens."

"Then turn some music on." Mike joked except it wasn't much of a joke at all. 

Stan smirked to himself, walking towards the closet with Mike. Mike stepped inside of it first but before Stan went inside he turned around and gave a thumbs up to the rest of the group. He stepped inside and slammed the door shut.

"They're so in love." Richie laid back against the floor. "It was only a matter of time before fate pushed them together."

"You believe i-in fate?" Bill asked, picking up the bottle from the middle of the circle and picking at the sticker on the front.

"Hell yeah, this entire game is about it." Richie tucked his hands behind his head. "If the bottle points at someone, you probably should like.. make a move on them. Fate doesn't lie." 

"How drunk are you?" Beverly teased, punching Richie in the arm. "This game is about fun and making out and being close to people."

"But fate picks who you kiss or get close to!" Richie stated, pointing at Beverly. "Not everything is about getting laid." 

"Are you really saying that?" Ben asked, wrapping an arm around Beverlys shoulders. "You're reading too much into it. It's seven minutes in heaven, it's not like you're getting married. You're just kissing people."

Richie flipped him off. "Fate is fate. Fate might lead me to kiss someone but it also might lead me into that closet and learn stuff I didn't know before."

"Richie, d-did you make pot brownies or something?" Bill laughed, tossing his head back.

"Y'all are assholes." Richie sighed, pushing himself up off of the floor. He scooted across the floor next to Eddie, wrapping his arms around him and ruffling his hair. "Eddie won't make fun of me. Right, Eds?"

Eddie could feel his face growing red. "Richie.." He all but whined. "Don't call me that. We aren't kids anymore, I'm 16." 

"You're still gonna be my Eds, no matter how old you get." Richie teased, poking at Eddies sides causing the smaller boy to jump. "Do you believe in fate?" 

Eddie shrugged. "I think things happen because they do but I don't think every little thing that happens out of our control... ya know, means something so big." 

Richie pursed his lips. "Fair enough, Kaspbrak, but I'm still right and all you bitter bitches are wrong."

Beverly rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm wrong and Richie is the king of being right. I'm a fraud. Follow all might Richie, he's better than me."

"Bow down." Bill laughed, getting on his knees and bowing.

A few more minutes passed before the alarm on Richies phone went off. 

"Times up, love birds!" Eddie screamed, picking up a pillow and chucking it at th e door. "Come on out." 

Stan and Mike stumbled out, both blushing and looking around nervously. Their shirts were bunched up and they were panting. It was kinda funny how they thought they could hide their make our session, let alone hide it from the losers. Once they sat back down Richie grabbed the bottle and cleared his throat, looking around the group of people, his eyes never landing on Eddie for more than a few seconds.

"My turn." Richie smiled, setting the bottle down and spinning it as hard as he could. He leaned back and didn't bother studying the way the bottle spun and who it passed each time it went around. He wasn't like the rest of them. If he really was nervous he did a great job hiding it.

The bottle slowly came to a stop, the clicking of each turn slowing down and stopping all at once. The empty clear coke bottle was pointing right at Eddie. He forgot how to breath, digging around his fanny pack for his inhaler.

Richie peeked up. "Who is it?"

"Eddie." Mike replied.

Beverly clapped. "Fake speaks, huh, Richie?"

Richie sat up and shot her a glare. "Shut up, Beverly."

"Why? I thought you were a firm believer in true love and all this fate crap. Are you nervous now because you li-"

"I can't hear you!" Richie screamed at the top of his lungs. "La! La! La!" He helped Eddie to his feet and held his arms tight, continuing the loud chant until they made it into the closet. 

Richie shut and locked the door behind him, leaning against the small clear wall in the closet. "So..."

Eddie gasped for air again. "I'm sorry I just-"

"In shock of how hot I am up close." Richie flashed a smile and if it wasn't so dark in the closet Eddie was sure the smile would have melted his heart. "Look.." Richie stepped towards him and the step almost closed the gap between them. "We're okay. Youre okay. It's just a little stuffy that's all." He rubbed Eddie's arm, slowly. "Are you doing okay? You've been acting kind of weir-"

"Aren't we supposed to be kissing?" He asked so quick that his words began to blend together. Richie could barely understand him.

"I mean.. we're best friends, I thought asking to kiss you would be too weird ." Richie muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But.. what.. what if I wanted to kiss you or something?" Eddie asked, tapping his finger tips along his jeans.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Richie asked, closing the gap between them, running his fingers through Eddies hair.

Eddie nodded slowly, closing his eyes and leaning in before pulling away and shaking his head. "I haven't ever kissed anyone.. what if I suck?"

Richie grinned again and Eddie still couldn't breathe. "You won't suck." He leaned down and pecked the corner of Eddies mouth. "I promise." 

Richie leaned down and brushed their lips together before pulling away and kissing him again, walking him up against the wall. Eddie gripped at Richies shoulders, his lips moving in synch with Richies. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and touching. Figuring each other out and giving themselves up.

Eddie Kaspbrak wasn't a good kisser. He moved too fast and he kept smiling in the middle of it but no one seemed to even care. 

Richie pulled away, panting. His cheeks were bright pink. "Wow.."

"Wow is right." Eddie panted, his chest heaving up and down. "I.. just kissed someone."

Richie nodded. "And that someone loved it." 

Eddie blushed. "Stop flirting with me. We're gonna be leaving soon."

"Why does that mean we should stop?" Richie asked. "Fate wouldn't bring us tog-"

"I know." Eddie replied. The fate stuff really annoyed him but he couldn't help but wonder if them getting set up was an act of fate. "We shouldn't stop this once the seven minutes are up." 

Richie grinned, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. "We shouldn't."


End file.
